


【ggad】Attract

by YXS05



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【ggad】Attract

Albus抱着书走在昏黄的走道里，他拢了拢脖子上的围巾，在转角处却突然撞上上了一个人。

“嘶…抱歉…诶你？”Albus刚抬起头准备看看那人是谁，就被人拦腰圈住了。“学长，又去帮那个卡曼德补习了吗？”高个子的男生微低下头，笑容里带着不爽的味道，去靠近怀里的人。

“Gellert？你怎么这个时候在这里？”Albus下意识退了一下，却被身后的手牢牢限制住了退路，被点名的男生淡淡地挑了挑眉毛，“这话，我也问问学长你。”

“你不是不知道…我去帮Newt补习…”Albus看着对方的眼睛，本来堂堂正正的理由在那人犀利的视线下倒是显得很站不住脚，于是他解释的声音越来越小，像做错了什么事儿一样。

“我在等你。”Gellert开口，Albus惊愕地睁大眼睛，复又了然地想到什么，脸刷的一红之后慌忙低下头，“那个，要补习的话我明天再教你行吗…现在…”Gellert突然凑近的脸打断了他的话。

“那个家伙有他的哥哥，但是我只有你。”Gellert低声地说，“你就不怕我吃醋吗？”“在胡说什么…”Albus涨红了脸想离开他的怀抱，却被压着靠地更近了。

“学长，我也想跟你更亲密一点。”Gellert也不知道是假装看不见还是灯光太暗真没看见对方脸上的绯红，如今更得寸进尺地凑到对方耳边去，用吹气一样的声音说话，“不知道学长愿不愿意？”

“Gellert…不要闹了…”Albus的手开始去推自己学弟的肩膀，但是无奈于自己的身高和对方相差实在悬殊，看上去倒像是搭在了对方肩上。

“可是我想你很久了，学长。”Gellert抽回一只握在对方腰肢上的胳膊去拉住摁在自己肩上的手，然后放到嘴边亲了一下，这个举动让Albus整个人都颤栗了一下，几乎要把头低到地上去。

“要抱紧我了，学长。”Gellert留下一句短短的话，突然把Albus摁进怀里，在后者惊呼声里用了移形幻影，消失在了走廊里。

“学校里不能随便移形幻影。”被带到了一个密闭小房间的Albus第一反应就是低声地呵斥自己这个不守规矩的学弟，在后者并不在意的笑了之后，他才关心起来自己所处的位置。

幽暗的灯光来自四周墙壁上的火炬式灯，这是一个密闭的空间，角落还放着一面镜子。“这里是…?”“你不知道吗？”Gellert搁在他肩上的下巴因为嘴的开合一上一下，让Albus痒地耸了耸肩。

“好学生都不会探索一下自己学校的小秘密的吗？”Gellert轻笑两声，手撩起来Albus平整塞在裤子里面的白衬衫下衣摆，既有技巧的用手背一路滑到胸前的红点上。

“你在干…唔！”Albus羞愤的转头想开始发作，Gellert却十分适时地低头含住那一张殷红的小嘴，把人掉了个位置面对自己，另一只手故意在那双丘上用力下摁，让Albus立刻巨颤着无意识地往他怀里缩。

但等他意识到自己做了什么早就晚了，Gellert充斥着笑意的眼睛牢牢的在黑暗中盯住他，像锁定了猎物的金雕，遏制住Albus扭动的身体，极其顺手的把衣服从他身上剥了下来，才放开了那个被他亲肿了的唇。

“让我等了你一个多小时，学长，你准备好怎么补偿我了吗？”Gellert极是顺手地一把将他的裤子扯到膝盖的位置，对着那雪白的臀瓣就是一掌。

“啊！”失声的尖叫从Albus口中迸发，他恼羞成怒地用力捶了一下根本不可能撒手的男人的肩，压低了声音怒道，“你知不知道你现在在干什么？！”

“当然知道。”Gellert异色的眼睛里透着冷静而炽热的光，他凑近Albus的耳边，一字一句地说，“我在，上你。”

“你…啊！”Albus被他的直白呛住，还没想好下文，就被人拉开双腿捧到身上，Albus的身体腾空而起，逼迫他伸手牢牢地圈住对方的颈脖来维持平衡。

“学长，都立起来了，还说不想要吗？”Gellert恶劣地吹了一声口哨，他恶俗的话让Albus难堪地躬起腰想避开他的触摸，前者却单手抱着他，另一手从腰间掏出魔杖凭空一挥，口中念着咒语，地上骤然变出一个白色的地毯。

“学长真是狡猾，吊着我这么久，好让我一次性彻彻底底地满足你吗？”Gellert看着已经羞到缩成一团的Albus，轻轻地把他压到地毯上，反手扯掉自己的上衣校服，露出精壮的胸膛。

Albus被他的举动吓到说不出话，Gellert也没管他的反应，把他的双手拎起来，顺带着就把上衣剥落。“这里是学校…”Albus明知道这次是躲不过去了，还是下意识做着最后的挣扎。

“所以呢？”Gellert的唇移到Albus的胸前，舌尖逗弄着那立起来的红点，一边模糊不清地反问。“呜…我们不能…啊！”敏感点被突然用坚硬的牙齿咬住，Albus不得已地尖叫一声，Gellert支起身看着他挑眉，“不能干什么？”

“呜…没什么…”Albus向来是知道这家伙的手段的，越激烈的反抗越会引起来他恶劣的对待，与其自讨苦吃，不如乖乖配合。至此，Albus把识时务者为俊杰这句话诠释地透彻。

“这样才听话。”Gellert满意的继续低下头在白皙的皮肤上一路留下自己的痕迹，青紫色的吻痕凌乱地留在Albus的身体上，Gellert张口含住了那翘立在嘴边，弧度好看的阴茎。

“呜！啊！Ger！”Albus被温热的口腔包裹着，有秩序地吞吐让他难熬地支起来身体又脱力摔回去，呜咽着咬住下唇。

在感受到嘴里的东西越发灼热和肿胀之后，Gellert突然把它吐了出来，转而把那两片臀瓣抬起来，腿拉开之后那张合的小穴完整的暴露在了眼前。他眼里暗了暗，伸舌触上了那皱壁。

“啊啊啊！不行…！不要…不要这样！啊！Ger！这样太…太过了Ger！呜！”Albus被私密处突然传来的电流冲击地溃散不已，哭叫着求饶，他的手指深深的扣入Gellert金色的发丝里，颈间淌着的液体已经分不清楚是落下的眼泪还是控制不住的津液了。

“忘了带润滑，你要配合我一点。”Gellert的舌尖模仿着交合的动作进进出出，舌尖带去唾液润湿皱壁，然后换上手指开拓。

Albus僵直了腰，腿被高抬起架在对方头侧，压抑不住的啜泣从嘴里溢出，几乎要被对方的动作弄到喘不过气。

Gellert非常有耐心的扩张到四指，然后他拢在对方性器上的手指骤然紧缩后大幅运动，Albus被双重的刺激弄到眼前一黑，尖叫着射在对方掌心里。

“应该差不多了。”Gellert低下头吻了吻晕乎乎的人的前额，把手上的白灼涂抹到穴口的位置，然后拉开自己的裤链，在蹦跳出来的阴茎上又润了润，对准入口挤进去。

“啊…唔…Ger！”Albus骤然扬起自己的脸，饱含着情欲的呻吟因为无法控制地喊出，肉棒一寸寸开拓着疆域给他带来的无限饱胀快感几欲灭顶。

“看起来还不错。”Gellert满意的低下头去叼住被亲肿了的红唇，笑着动了动腰，满意的听到一声从唇缝里流出来的甜腻呻吟。

“轻…轻一点儿…”也许是等久了，Gellert在进入之后就急不可耐地操干了起来，Albus感觉自己像要被玩坏的木偶一样被人上下摇拽，只能困难的从嘴里挤出完全变了调的声音。殊不知，那妩媚到不行的声线在男人的耳朵里充其量只能算作是催情剂，倒像是在求欢一样。

“好，我用力。”Gellert故意一个深深的挺入，刺激的Albus头皮发麻地尖叫一声，然后他低笑着抽出来，又迅速的插了进去。

“混蛋…”Albus微睁开泛着水光的眼睛，极度不满地低斥。Gellert看着恋人委委屈屈的小模样，爱意十足地吻上去，勾着他的舌头和自己共舞。

舌尖在从唇间撤离开之后扫过了Albus的耳垂，被措不及防舔弄到敏感点的Albus立刻下意识地收缩了一下，立刻听见男人压抑着的闷哼。

糟了…Albus还没来得及说什么，Gellert就率先作出了回应，“看来还不够卖力，学长还不满足啊。”Gellert啧啧了两声，指尖作恶地拂过被肉棒拖出来的些许肠壁，加快了速度地顶弄进去。

“啊！才…才没有！不…唔！”Albus的嗔骂还没有出口，原本就疲软的两条腿立刻被拉开压住到最大角度，狂风骤雨一般的挺进席卷而来，直接打翻了Albus脑海里仅剩的一丝理智。

媚人的呻吟时高时低，萦绕在昏暗的室内，骤然地拔高复又戛然而止，细碎地交谈之后又奏起一轮新的曲调。


End file.
